


SaveSelfie with Fanfiction!, a selfie fanfic | FanFiction

by Mylifeisent



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisent/pseuds/Mylifeisent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Help #SaveSelfie with fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SaveSelfie with Fanfiction!, a selfie fanfic | FanFiction

SaveSelfie with Fanfiction!, a selfie fanfic | FanFiction

Sorry folks this isn't a #Heliza story with #redheadedKoreanbabies because to get that real life imagery we need your help! Help us #SaveSelfie by entering the Official Fandom Operated #SaveSelfie Fanfic Writing Contest!

Here re are the deets:

1\. Maximum 1,500 words

2\. Type:one short

3\. Hosted on

4\. Open to participants world wide

5\. Multiple entries are allowed

LAST DAY TO ENTER IS THURSDAY, JANUARY 15, 2015!

All writers are welcome! Please submit your entries to this email: saveselfiefanficwritingcontest At gmail . com and our moderator on Tumblr will upload it to Tumblr as an official entry!

For more information please search saveSelfiefanficwritingconest on Tumblr.

Thank you and happy reading, writing and #SAVESELFIE !


End file.
